


Fucking Regina Mills

by alana_apple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Violence, domEmma, gp!emma, jelousRegina, princessRegina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alana_apple/pseuds/alana_apple
Summary: Emma is a hit manRegina is the girl she’s supposed to saveLet’s see how fitting the title is shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only supposed to be a one shot but I haven’t gotten to the smut yet so I’ll update it soon! Love Alana also you should follow me on Twitter @alana_426

“Another one Charles?” Emma groaned as she took a seat in her desk. Her hands brushed the thick manila folder as she stripped from her jacket. 

“Sorry Emma this is a big case and I could only use my best.” The blonde man shrugged disappearing into his office. 

“Thanks Charles” Emma chuckled halfheartedly and started on the case. 

The blonde in question had been working for Dragons Inc for five years now. Still young and in her prime, she was talented and had lots of time to spare. Her job was one of a kind at least in her mind it was. She didn’t know too many twenty five year olds whose job was to murder people (She liked to use the term ‘end’), but she took that with a grain of salt. Yes, Emma’s job was to murder people. Don’t get too strung up on it she had learned that the people she killed deserved to die. To simply put it she had become immune to the screams. Emma had always been a little different. Having grown up in the foster system and never adopted had done her in some. Maybe that’s why she was a hit man, because she had lots and lots of built up anger for people in high power places. Almost everything about Emma was different from your average twenty five year old woman. For one she had a penis, that she loved at that. On the odd encounter women would find it disgusting and run away. She would kill them. But mostly they would find it hot and hard to keep their hands off Emma. That was one of the many reasons Emma’s contact list was so short. Woman these days were all in for sex but they all wanted more. And Emma was just not willing to provide. Another thing that set her apart from other women her age was her build. She was ripped abs, biceps, calf muscles. All beautiful crafted by the gods themselves. The blonde valued her strength. It was another thing that had women begging to join her in bed. 

To put it into simple terms Emma loved sex.

The blonde pages through the thick file that was plaguing her desk. “What the fuck?” Emma looked down at the pictures in front of her. There were images of women with rope burns against their wrist and thighs all taken by police. She turned the page again and the name hit her like a bad smell. 

Robin Locksley

Emma had heard of him many times he’s why most of the woman in this town didn’t feel safe walking home at night. Robin was a well known bank owner but in the world of criminals he was the most famous sex trafficker in their town. He was huge, everything he touched turned to gold in the eyes of the public. Certain people did a good job keeping his record clear it must of costed a fortune to do so. Emma know better though, she was one of the few people who followed his case close and wanted to know when and how they would find him. 

“Why do I have to deal with this asshole?” Emma stood up and walked to the door of Charles office. 

“Because Emma he needs to die. Like yesterday.” He tapped his watch. “Time is money. The quicker you get out the quicker we get paid.”

Emma groaned and went back to her desk, pulling the actually description of the kill she read. 

“This is not a kill. More of a find and question. Regina Mills twenty three year old beauty queen pageant winner was taken from her home days before her crowning ceremony. Your job is to find her and keep her in your custody until further notice.” 

Emma chuckled “beauty pageant winner?” She opened her computer and googled the woman she was supposed to be rescuing. 

Fuck

To say Regina Mills was stunning was an understatement. The brunette was sexy and Emma wanted some of that. 

The blonde closed the computer and stood up pulling a gun from the wall and shoving it in the waistband of her pants. She took another one and shoved it in her bra. “Let’s find Miss.Sexy” she walked to the glass door and hopped in her car. 

On the day to day Emma drove a yellow bug. She liked bright colors and things that were the opposite of her. Like she was hoping Regina was. The complete opposite of her. Maybe Rude and obnoxious quite entitled. But with her job she had to switch out the yellow car for a matte black one. She wasn’t even aware of the brand so it wasn’t anything notable. 

The blonde looked down at the papers while at a stop sign. The last time Regina has been seen was in downtown storybrooke at a supermarket. 

“That’s random” Emma shrugged and drove to the location keeping an eye out for places that could be disguised as something else. 

It had felt like she was driving forever when the blonde pulled into the parking lot of the food store she parked and sat there. “And now we wait.” She sat and waited until it was dark and the lights were turned off. 

Pulling the gun out of her pocket she cocked it and held it in her hand close to her thigh. She walked quietly and carefully to the door of the store. With as much stealth as she could muster she pried the doors open. She had expected it to trigger an alarm. It didn’t. 

“Cheap” she chuckled and stepped in the store keeping the lights off and her step light. They didn’t need to know she was here if anyone was there at all. 

Emma spent at least fifteen minutes walking slowly around the store, her gun pointed straight out in front of her. She was ready if anything so much as made a move she was aimed and pulling the trigger. 

“Can someone please help me!” A loud whisper came from what Emma thought was her left. 

“Hello” the blonde whispered back. 

“Yes! Yes I’m in the closet! Please help.” The voice said even louder starting to realize that whoever was in the store was not one of the men currently trying to kill them. 

Emma nearly hit herself in the face with her gun. “They locked you in the closet” These people were dumber than she thought. Regina had been spotted yesterday at this exact location. Who on earth would they keep her here? Was common sense only unaccustomed to those trying to do right? 

The blonde stopped walking so lightly and found her way to the closet opening. “It wasn’t even locked” she face palmed and pulled the string at the top turning the light on. 

Done on her knees in a blood red dress was none other than the beautiful brunette she was trying to rescue in the first place. “Wow you’re even prettier in person” Emma chuckled and helped her up using a pocket knife to cut off the rope around her wrist. Yes she kept a pocket knife on her at all times. 

“Thank you for saving me” Regina smiled softly but when she tried to stand up she almost fell. “Owe” she whimpered like a little puppy who had just been told no. 

“You’re ankle is definitely sprained. Or maybe just brushed? Have you ever worn a sneaker?” Emma found the girls waist and picked her up bridal style spotting the ruby red heels she had on. 

“Nope. Sneakers are for people who don’t try hard enough. I mean it you, you clearly try very hard. Y-you’re super strong and all.” She blushed. So this was the kind of girl Emma was dealing with. Not a brat or a stuck up girl. But a shy and virginal one. Okay, Emma was definitely down.

“I try very hard at what I do.” Emma chuckled and started walking to the car. She realized that the opening she made in the door was a little too small for the two of them. “May I?” Emma gestured to Regina foot the one good heel she had on. 

“Of course” Regina have a nod as Emma slipped the shoe off her foot. Her little toes were painted. 

Fuck, spending time with her is going to make me soft

Emma set Regina down gently on the ground and popped the heel part off of Regina’s shoes. She heard the brunette gasp. “Hush I’ll buy you new shoes” Emma chuckled and used it to pick the lock. 

Once the door was open Emma scooped Regina up in her arms and led her back to the car when she heard gunshots. “Are you kidding me?” Emma’s hands were a bit full at the moment so she could shoot back. 

“Hey!” She shouted over the shots at Regina who was covering her head with her hands. “Ever shot a gun before?” Emma asked loudly. 

“No” Regina answered her voice shaking a littler

“There’s a gun in my waistband. On my go you’re going to grab the gun and swing that little body of yours around so you’re on my back, okay?” Emma explained slowly knowing that the girl was nervous obviously having never been in a situation like this.

“Okay” The younger girl nodded and looked towards the ground spotting Emma's gun that was almost in her pocket. “I’m ready.” Regina called to her.

“3, 2, 1, now!” Emma shouted and shifted her weight so that when Regina threw herself she wouldn't get hurt or fly off. Regina moves her good leg over Emma’s head and settled it on her hip pulling the gun out of Emma’s pocket and resting it against her shoulder as Emma made a jog for the corner. 

Grabbing the gun out of Regina’s hand Emma shot the gun towards where the shots were coming from. It was too dark so she couldn’t see the people so she was honestly just shooting. 

Walking backwards until she heard Regina make a noise “there’s a car.” She stated. 

“Is it black?” Emma asked still shooting. 

“Ye-“ Regina couldn’t finish what she was saying she was cut off by Emma. 

“Get in”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m back! No smut just yet but it’s coming I promise! Follow me in twitter @alana_426

“Who are you?” Regina asked frantically pulling on her seatbelt as Emma hopped in the car.

“I’m Emma. Emma Swan” she winked at the brunette and started the car. 

The blonde pulled out of the parking lot when the shooting had stopped. Emma loved her car for many reasons, for one there were no back seats just empty space for bodys, and other things. Also Emma didn't have a real licence plate. It was just random numbers and letters, more so for the purpose of her never getting caught.

“And how, little lady did you get yourself into this mess?” Emma glanced over in Regina’s direction not looking at her long enough to stare. 

 

“I don't know. One minute I was going to the grocery store to get water the next I was blindfolded and tied up in a closet.” The younger girl shrugged and crossed her very visible legs. The dress she had been wearing was cut into shreds, it hung on her body like a worthless piece of cloth when in fact the dress was probably a couple thousand dollars.

“Well your in my custody now, which I haven't decided if its a good thing yet or not but you're here.” Emma chuckled clearly joking but when she looked to her side Regina clearly hadn't gotten the joke.

“Just relax I’ll take care of you.” Emma offered the warmest smile she thinks shes ever sent in the direction of another person. This statement seemed to calm the brunette and Emma made a mental note.

Listen Swan, this lady has probably never seen a dead body. Her entire world is gumdrops and lollipops and world peace. You need to chill out with the death jokes, okay?

The drive back to Emma’s house was almost too silent. The blonde didn’t know what to say to do with Regina. She figured that since the brunette hadn’t said much to her that she wasn’t a talker. But Emma likes talking so that seemed boring to her. Maybe if she gave her some alcohol maybe then she’ll talk. 

“How old are you? You look six teen” Emma chuckled trying to plan out where their night could actually go. The blonde also wanted to make sure she wasn’t hitting on a teenager. 

I’ve been down that road once. Never. Again. 

“I’m twenty three.” Regina smiled lighting up a little. Emma made note of this, by the sounds of it the blonde would have a whole book in the dos and don’ts of Regina Mills. 

Ask her small talk questions and her eyes light up. Got it. 

“I would ask for an ID but seeing as I don’t know where you’d keep it I’m going to have to take your word.” The blonde chuckled and drove in circles until she was sure no one was following them. Once she was sure no one was following them she pulled into the driveway of her safe house. It wasn’t big but it also wasn’t a tiny cottage. A homey cozy size for about four people. Seeing as it was only the two of them they would have lots of space. 

“So what did you mean by in your custody?” Regina asked stepping out of the car and following after Emma. 

“I mean that you can’t go anywhere. To the public you are still missing. My job is to hold you until Robin is dead.” Emma said opening the door to the house. 

“Who’s Robin?” Regina asked stepping barefoot into the house. Calm alarms when off suggesting that someone was inside. 

“It’s just us relax” Emma chuckled and turned them off. “Robin is the man responsible for kidnapping you” the blonde made her way to the kitchen. 

“What would be do that?” Regina sat on the bar stool and watched the blonde carefully she didn’t understand her. And it was starting to bother Regina. 

“Have you seen yourself? You’re sex on legs. He’s a sex trafficker people would pay billions for you.” Emma shrugged and grabbed wine out of the forage that was always fully stocked. Emma didn’t think she’d be going back to a supermarket any time soon. 

“Thank you again” Regina blushed and looked at her well manicured fingers. 

Tell her she’s pretty a lot. She likes it. Got it.

“These should be classified as weapons.” Emma looked down at what Regina was fiddling with. She had acrylics on and they were beautiful but long nails scared Emma. Not that Regina’s were long, just hard.

“They aren’t even that bad” Regina laid her hand in Emma’s so she could get a better look at them. They didn’t extend too much past the tip of her finger. They were also rounded at the end so she couldn’t do too much damage. 

“You say that until you try to run away and stab me in the eye.” Emma smirked and walked back to the bottle of wine pouring Regina a glass and then herself one. 

“As much as I’d like to sip on wine and talk about all the reasons I won’t be running away. I’m a bit dirty. Can I shower?” Regina smiled and pushed the glass to the side a little, suggesting that she wanted it just not at the moment.

“Of course you can. The bathroom is upstairs to the left. Don't go right.” Emma said bluntly.

“Why? What’s to the right?” Regina giggled and Emma’s heart sped up. 

What the actual fuck?

“The things I’ll probably use to protect you. Guns, grenades, shotguns, and lots and lots of knives” Emma winked. 

“You’re a little twisted aren’t you?” The brunette looking at her as she started taking the bobby pins out of her ponytail. 

“Just a little sick in the head” the blonde smiled. “But everything’s clean upstairs”

Regina smiled and giggled again, that giggle followed by a moan as her long hair hung around her shoulders.

Whoa

“My head was killing me” She said running her hands through the long locks that hung from her head. Sitting in a slick back ponytail for two days was not the best decision on her part. 

Emma didn’t comment. She couldn’t. She was still deep in shock at the noise that came out of Regina’s mouth. Why was she so different from all the other girls Emma had been with? Sure she was the most beautiful girl Emma had ever seen but that shouldn’t affect the way she felt right? 

To put it in simple terms Emma was confused. 

“I’ll be back in a second “ the younger brunette walked to the stairs and then up them turning into the bathroom and ignoring the right turn she double have made easily. 

Taking a step into the bathroom Regina slid out of her dress. She addressed the bruising on her ankle and checked for marks on her body. The brunette realized that there was nothing and relax realizing that Emma had truly saved her before things got bad. Luckily for Regina they hadn’t hurt her she had escaped without a scratch. She had to remember to thank Emma again. 

Stepping into the shower she turned on the water and began washing her. Only then did she realize that she didn’t have anything to change into. Maybe she could do a little wandering, feel her way around the house a little. 

The blonde walked upstairs she was feeling a little heavy probably all the metal she was carrying around on her person. She stepped into one of the bedrooms and took of her jacket. She always alternated her red leather jacket for a black one. Mostly when she was doing work. 

Emma started undressing pulling hand guns from off her body in discreet places. She took the knife out of her hair, and the one out of her boot and from under her sleeve. She piled the weapons onto the bed and chuckled laying on the bed surrounded by guns and knives. 

Regina walked out of the shower and into the hallway, her body wrapped in a towel. “Emma?” Regina called to her. 

Emma groaned “In here” m

“I just need something to wear. My clothes are a bit dirty.” The brunette chuckled and held the towel to her body her legs still slick with water. 

“There’s a closet in front of me. You can find something in there.” Emma hasn’t sat up yet she just looked at the ceiling fighting sleep. 

Regina stepped in the room walking on her toes. She opened the door to the closest she looked around. Inside we’re a bunch of clothes that hadn’t been touched. “I’m taking it you don’t spend much of your time saving people?” Regina asked. 

“Nope, my job usually is to end people not keep them alive. You’re a first” Emma sat up and nearly died. Regina was bent over searching for something to put on but worst of all she was naked. Sometime between when she walked into the room and when she had found something to put in she dropped her towel. 

Emma laid back down as silently as she could. Her cheeks were red and she was sure she was sweating. 

“There’s a first time for everything I suppose” Regina turned to face her as her eyes made contact with the growing bulge in Emma’s pants. 

To simply put it. There was lots of SEXUAL TENSION in that room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning  
> Choking warning  
> Daddy warning  
> Fingering warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Regina turned her back as quickly as she could to the closet. Her eyes were playing tricks on her, they had to be. There was no way in hell that what she just saw was real. When Regina got nervous she tightened her muscles. Making the little devits in the sides of her hips stand out. She was the only Mills with them on her butt her other two siblings had them in their shoulders and backs. Jefferson thought it was hot to have dimples in his shoulders, he said it made him look way more muscular than he was. Zelena on the other hand made sure hers were covered at all times, she thought they made her different and in her mind she was already too different.

“You have little booty dimples” The older woman chuckled and laid back against the bed. 

“Excuse me?” Regina cheeks reddened softly and turned to face Emma. 

“You’re ass.” Emma grinned from her place on the bed. “You have little dimples in the sides of your butt cheeks” the blonde chuckled. 

“Oh” Regina blushed and pulled on a t shirt and shorts. “It's genetic” Regina giggled and sat next to her on the bed. 

“Oh pretty lady with the golden thighs, how long will I be in your graces?” At this point Emma was shooting her shot. She needed to know how down Regina was to fuck. And if she wasn’t Emma would go to the strip club. 

She could always just call in a favor. 

“I’m not sure” A color rose on Regina's cheeks when Emma started talking about her legs. The brunette eyed the things attached to her torso. They were nice and toned, not overly muscular but muscular enough to the point where you could see the divot in her thigh when she ran. “Why are you talking like that?”

“Because you’re a princess.” The hit man shrugged “Royalty, a queen in waiting, beauty at its finest” Emma was saying the first thing that came to mind. “You're hot.”

“Thank you.” The younger brunette played with the hem of the pants she wore, trying to keep her eyes from laying on Emma for too long. Staring at her would only make it worse.

“So do you wanna have sex?” The blonde said bluntly holding herself up on her elbows. 

“Wh- um I sure” Regina’s face was about the same color as a tomato. There wasn’t very much she could do to compose herself before Emma slid her hand in her hair and was pulling her in for a kiss. 

To say the very least this was an awkward way to kiss. So Regina sat up in her knees and strangled Emma’s hips, pushing her weight down so Emma was laying flat. The blonde slid her left hand into the waistband of the back of Regina’s shorts. She held their bodies close together as Regina started to roll her hips down into the older woman. 

“Whoa there buddy you’ve got to much dip on your chip” the blonde laughed and slid from under Regina so she could pull off the button up she had on. “We’re going to do this my way, understand? If you want to stop just say so and I’ll pull back and we can talk, Okay?”

Regina was still a little taken back by everything that was happening. She looked up at Emma and watched her undress taking in every inch of toned skin. “I understand” Regina nodded biting her lip. She had rolled around in bed with the odd dominant man and woman before so she was sure the blonde would be no different. That was until she felt Emma’s hand around her throat and she broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. 

“You are into some kinky things Regina Mills. And I intend to find out about every single one of them.” Emma squeezed her throat lightly, enough to let Regina know she was there but not enough to constrict her breathing. She had choked out grown men she didn't want to hurt Regina, she knew her own strength.

The younger brunette currently sat under Emma’s hand offered her a cute smile and scrunch of the nose before Emma dove in head first kissing her deeply. Regina brought her knees up and wrapped them around the blondes waist keeping her right where she was, between her legs. Their tongues fought for dominance, doing a dance inside of eachothers mouths. Regina eventually got tired of the constant give and pull so the younger girl gave up and let Emma take control. 

Then the noises broke loose. 

This was a different kind of hook up for Emma. She knew well that she had to see Regina tomorrow and possibly for weeks at a time. And yet that only added fire to what she was doing. She almost wanted this long drawn out fling with the brunette. It added the normalcy to Emma’s life that she needed. Being a hit mean meant she couldn't carry normal relationships unless the person already knew about her job. And being the only female hit man in Storybrooke Emma was out of luck.

Regina reaches between them and pulled her own shirt up and off, allowing Emma to break the kiss and take in the gorgeous tan skin under her. The breast laid on Regina’s chest were perfect, not too large but big enough for you to take a hand full and be more than fully satisfied. “Holy shit” Emma chuckled “you’re even prettier naked” 

“Oh hush” The younger brunette smiled and pulled at the band of Emma’s bra, unhooking it with the flick of her wrist. The blondes bran fell to the ground and she stood tall in just her pants. Regina's eyes wandered pink nipples and the muscular stomach equipt with a six pack on Emma’s body. Emma took this time to crash their lips back together, sliding her hand into the front of the brunettes shorts causing her to gasp. The older woman pulled Regina’s body to the edge of the bed letting one leg hang and propping the other up. 

The blonde immediately found what her hand had been looking for. Softly and slowly she ran her middle finger across Regina’s clit barely touching it, causing the brunette to roll her hips in the direction of Emma’s hand but the blonde was quick. She pulled her hand away just slightly so Regina would have the contact. 

“Please?” Regina broke their kiss to beg in the hollow of Emma’s ear. If it had been any other woman, any other place, and at any other time Emma would have said no and went for more teasing. But this was Regina, a different girl who lit a fire inside of the blonde. 

“Let me get you naked first baby girl” Emma purred into the skin of Regina's neck as she kissed it softly. The older woman left a trail of love marks down the brunettes body sucking on the skin just long enough to leave it red and not purple. The younger woman's body arched up into Emma's mouth when she reached right above where her thighs met. 

The blonde didnt hurry herself along as she slowly slid her fingers into the waistband of Regina’s shorts taking her time as she wiggled them down from off her body. Emma had to fight back a groan, as green eyes met slick folds covered in the juices in which her hands could not detect. The smell of Regina was almost as breathtaking as the sight of Regina, cleanly shaved and pink, she took good care of herself that's hot. The blonde closed her eyes shut tight, pulling Regina's lower half closer to her as she went to work. Burying her face deep in the sweetest thing she had ever had the pleasure of tasting, she lapped at Regina's clit taking in how hard Regina was fighting back moans with the rise and fall of her hips. Sliding her lips around Regina's clit she sucked, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub as if she was writing her name with her tongue.

“Emma.” Regina pleaded sliding manicured finger into blonde hair, giving it a slight tug pulling her deeper into her body. The blonde knew what she was doing, whenever Regina thought she would catch a break Emma was right back where she needed to be. Sliding her tongue into the wetness of Regina the blonde pulled back rubbing her thumb over Regina's clit as she caught her breath. She was stunning, completely and utterly breathtaking and Emma wanted her all to herself. 

“You’re so cute when you’re close.” The blonde teased the brunettes entrance sliding a finger into her. Kissing the inside of Regina’s thigh Emma slid in a second finger “Oh tight fit.” She commented on how snug the fit of Regina’s pussy around her fingers were. The blonde watched closely as Regina's body reacted to every slight move of her hand. The moans of the beginning of Emma's name were making it hard for the older woman to continue without sliding right into her.

The blonde put her knee on the bed and slid Regina's body up towards the pillows at the top. “Keep your knees parted” The blonde propped her legs up so Regina was beant at her knee and Emma's was sitting beside her. “Okay?” Regina didn't speak she just nodded.

Sliding her middle and ring finger into the pool of wetness building between Regina's legs Emma curled her fingers up and brushed Regina's g spot lightly. Her walls tighten around the blondes fingers making Emma wiggle them a little more to get Regina used to the feeling. The older woman winked at Regina before sitting herself in her knees and putting her weight in her hands. Making a upwards motion Emma slid her fingers in and out of regina at a fast pace reveling in the sound of her palm slapping at Regina’s clit.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Regina moans grew louder and louder as she repeated the words over and over again. Her cheeks glew red as she could hear the sloshing of her own pussy.

“Not god baby, just Emma.” Emma chuckled and sped up watching Regina try and fight off an orgasm. She wasn't ready just yet, the brunette was trying to hold onto this moment for as long as she could. “Come on babe stop holding back.” The older woman said purposely hitting Regina's g spot with every intake of her fingers.

“Daddy.” Regina blurted out as juices spilled from her wet slit and Emma watched her marveling at what she just said. Slapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment she shook her head .”I’m so sorry.” 

“Its okay I don't mind.” The blonde shrugged she had been called a lot worse, this was flattering. “Oh and by the way.” She got closer to Regina’s ear “That’s kink number two.”


End file.
